


Of Mischief and Time Machines

by DeliveranceMischief



Category: Doctor Who, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, Frigga Feels, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Loki Angst, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeliveranceMischief/pseuds/DeliveranceMischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Battle of New York, Frigga and Odin decide to try and rehabilitate Loki. So they call their old friend 'The Doctor'. An interesting journey ensues.</p>
<p>
  <b>1/1/17- This story is on hold until further notice.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Journey Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Just a story I wrote for my writing class. I'm so sorry if anyone is out of character-I'm very new to writing fanfiction. It's also written in such a way that you can somewhat pick the Doctor of your choice while reading. It may work better for some Doctors and may not for others.
> 
> Special thanks go out to my friends for..."convincing me" to post this.  
> ...I hope you all like it.  
> *The title is only temporary until I think of something better.*

CRASH!!! Smoke rose from what appeared to be a mysterious blue box. Two guards approached it. One jabbed at it with the hilt of his sword.  
“What is it?” The other asked.  
“Not sure,” was his answer.  
Suddenly the door squeaked open and a man stepped out. The guard with the sword pointed it at the stranger.  
“Who are you?” The man looked around. “What planet is this?”  
The guard narrowed his eyes. “What is your name?”  
Realisation sparked in the man’s eyes. “Oh, I’m on Asgard,right?” He pulled out a paper. “I am here to talk with your king.”  
The other guard looked at it. “Of course...Mr.Smith...?”  
The man nodded. “That’s me. Smith. John Smith.” He said.  
“Very well. Right this way Mr.Smith.” The other guard glanced at the blue box.  
“What should I do with your box?”  
“Don’t let anyone touch it.” He said darkly.

John was escorted to a grand room. It was golden in color,and at the back was a throne. King Odin-better known as the All-Father,sat upon it. He tightly gripped an ornate spear of gold and his ravens sat above him. He shot a skeptical gaze at the stranger and turned to face the guard- who bowed quickly.  
“My king,this man says he has an audience with you. He said his name is John Smith.”  
The All-Father gave a brief nod. “Yes. He does. You may leave us.”  
The guard bowed again. “Yes my king.” In a scuffle of footsteps he left.  
“Hello Odin. It’s been a while.” John stated.  
“Yes it has Doctor.” was his reply.  
“What do you require of me?” was the Doctor’s question.

Odin smiled sadly. “It is Loki. I am sure you are aware what he did on Earth.”  
The Doctor frowned. “Unfortunately,yes.”  
“Well Frigga insists that we do something about him. She did not want her son to remain in Asgard’s dungeons. That is where you come in Doctor.”  
“Me?” he squeaked.  
“Yes. Doctor,will you please take Loki with you in your TARDIS? There is no one better than you that can help him now.” he pleaded.  
“Okay. Send him in then. I’ll see what I can do.”

Almost immediately after his response,the echo of footsteps resonated throughout the throne room. There was a man with hair the color of raven clad in leather armor. He was flanked by two guards and Frigga. The man gave the Doctor an inquisitive look and turned to face Odin.

“Loki,instead of remaining in the dungeons,your punishment will be traveling with my friend the Doctor.” Odin decided.  
“Ooh,quite the punishment.” he smirked.  
“In addition,you will not be able to use your magic.” came a serious response.  
Loki’s green eyes flashed painfully. “What?” he responded like a child.  
Frigga snapped a golden bracelet with Asgardian runes carved into it onto Loki’s wrist.  
“It’s for your own good Loki.” Frigga soothed.  
“Should we be going then?” came the Doctor’s question.

*******  
The Doctor stood by the door to the TARDIS. He watched Loki bidding farewell to Frigga.  
“Goodbye Mother.” he whispered.  
Frigga pulled her son into a warm hug. “Goodbye Loki. Have a great trip.”  
“I will Mother.” He let go and followed the Doctor into the TARDIS.  
“Please keep him safe!” Frigga pleaded.  
“I will try!” The Doctor called.  
SLAM! The door closed. WHIR,WHIR,SCREECH,SCREECH.  
The ever mysterious blue box was gone.


	2. Welcome Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's back on Earth. Needless to say, it doesn't go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating! I figured I would put up the next chapter over here, since I already put it on Wattpad a while ago.

The TARDIS whirred to a stop. The Doctor smiled. "Okay Loki, we're here! Our first stop on your trip to redemption!"

He opened the TARDIS door. Loki took a glance outside and shook his head.

"No. I am not going out there. Take me back to Asgard." "Stop acting like a child. I swore to your mother that I would not let you go back to that dungeon, so the first thing I want you to do is apologize to the humans for what you did." "Why should I?" "Because it's the right thing to do." "I refuse!"

Mumbling something rude under his breath, the Doctor grabbed Loki's arm and dragged him out of the TARDIS. The welcome they received wasn't quite a welcome to be sure. Dozens of SHIELD agents surrounded the police box with their weapons ready. Even the Avengers were there with their own weapons activated.

"See?" Loki said, gesturing around him. "I'm not welcome here. Let's go." "No-not yet." He looked about. "Is Director Fury here? I would like to speak to him." He inched forward slightly. "Don't move another muscle, or we shoot!" a SHIELD agent shouted. "You're not convincing them..." Loki muttered sarcastically.

Then Director Fury approached. He looked slightly pissed off that Loki was there.

"Stand down everyone!" he commanded.

*****

They all gathered up in the meeting room of the Helicarrier and unease was thick in the air.

"Doctor, you better have a damn good reason as to why Loki is back on Earth and not imprisoned." Fury said, rubbing his temples. "Yeah, about that..." The Doctor began. "...You see..."


End file.
